Dear Diary
by Diabetic.T1
Summary: Elena witnessed her parents' death at the age of seventeen. If it wasn't for her unknown hero, she would be dead too. Five years later and she finally gets to meet her savior. He will drag her into his world of vampires, werewolves, and darkness. Follow Elena and her friends as they try to stop a supernatural force from destroying their home town. DAMON AND ELENA FIC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I plan on writing in free time. I hope that you like this little preview. It's called "Dear Diary" because every chapter will start with a short entry. Let me know what you think, please. I promise there will be Damon and Elena eventually.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today marks the fifth year that they've been gone. It feels just like yesterday that Aunt Jenna moved in and Jeremy started his downward spiral of drugs and alcohol. And yet, he managed to overcome his problems and is on his third year of college. It amazes me that he didn't stay in his downward spiral even longer. It amazes me because our parents were murdered, right before my eyes, and I somehow managed to escape. People called me crazy when I gave my statement to the police. Everyone felt remorse and sympathy for me, but I know what they said behind my back. Even my friends at school thought I was crazy for claiming an animal saved my life._

_But I know what I saw. And to this day I will still claim that a man with razor sharp teeth, black veins under his eyes, and blood shot eyes saved me. I remember the ferocious growl he emitted as he tore apart the two men who chased me through the woods. I would have been dead just like my parents, but the creature saved me and chose to spare my life._

_The police, my father's friends, said that I was just imagining things. Kids tend to imagine heroes and creatures when they don't want to face a traumatic event. But diary, I have faced my demons, and I know for a fact that a creature saved me. I didn't rip apart the men who chased me. I didn't have the strength after witnessing my mother and father being shot to death._

_It'll always be a mystery to me who my hero is. I hope someday I get to meet him, and thank him for saving me. He may not have saved my parents, but I owe him my life._

_-Elena_

I put my diary away and sighed. Memories of the worst night of my life sprang to life in my mind. I had gone to a party at the end of my sophomore year of high school, gotten into a fight with my old boyfriend, Matt, and called my parents to pick me up.

We were on Wickery Bridge, having car trouble. My dad's tire went flat from running over glass. My dad was changing the tire, my mom and I both outside of the car with him; holding a flashlight so he could see. A car pulled up and its headlights blinded my eyes. It seemed for a second that my dad knew what was going to happen. He quickly got off the ground and shielded himself in front of me and my mom.

"Run, Elena," he instructed.

"Dad!" I nearly cried. I had some alcohol in my system, enough to make me realize that I couldn't drive, but I quickly sobered up the moment two men exited the car. I saw the two guns they both held.

"Go!" He exclaimed.

"Run, Elena!" My mother had shouted desperately and I saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

Bullets flew from the guns and my legs took off. I ran track in high school and so running was no problem for me. Wickery Bridge was surrounded by woods and trees and so I took off. I knew the woods pretty well.

I was a coward. I left my parents. That would be the biggest regret of my life. The moment shots were fired I knew they were dead and so I followed my parents' instructions and I ran as fast as I could. It only took a moment before the two men took after me.

I could hear their feet crunching on leaves and their yelling and shouting. My feet kept pushing, and until this day, I still don't know how they did it, but when I ran forward through a thick patch of bushes, I ran into one of the men's chests. He grabbed me and tossed me to the ground as if I weighted nothing.

It was in that moment when I was on the ground looking up at the two killers that I knew I would die. I was crying and begging and not understanding what was happening. Why my parents? What did my family do to deserve murder?

"Please," I whimpered.

The man on the left raised his gun, but hesitated as all three of us heard the growl. I quickly looked behind myself and gasped at the red eyes I saw. It was so dark, but the red glowing eyes shined bright.

It all happened so fast that if I shut my eyes then I would have missed it. The animal pounced from its hiding place in the woods and bit down on one of the man's neck. The creature tore a chunk of flesh and tossed the man aside; just like I was tossed aside.

Snarls were heard as he knocked the gun away from the other man effortlessly. His back was to me, and so I couldn't see his face or anything remotely distinguishing on this animal, but the man who shot my parents looked so scared.

"Please," the man whispered before the creature latched onto his neck and I nearly cried out. He was sucking blood from the man's neck; just like a vampire. But that was impossible. Vampires did not exist. They only existed in movies and books.

The animal dropped the man and wiped off the excess blood on his forearm. I stood up slowly, raising both hands to show that I meant no harm. He kept his back to me, and I didn't move forward to try to see its face. I was scared and frozen in my place.

I don't know what would have happened next because flashing red lights filled the forest. The police were coming; they must have seen my parents' car and heard the guns going off from before.

"Thank you," I whispered; not sure if the creature heard or understood me.

He must have been a person or something that resembled a person because he had inky black hair, glowing red eyes, and he was able to walk on two feet. I never saw its face completely, and so I had no choice but to comply with the police and admit that it was an animal that saved me.

After all, Mystic Falls is known for animal attacks.

"Elena!" My best friend, Caroline Forbes called out into our apartment that we shared with our other friend, Bonnie. "Are you coming? We're going to miss breakfast."

I stood up and grabbed my jacket. "I'm ready," I reassured my blonde friend. We had known each other since kindergarten.

"Great. Bonnie's already there with Matt and Tyler. We need to start planning Stefan's birthday party," Caroline declared with a smile. She threw her arm around me and smiled. "I can't believe he's the last of us turning twenty-one. It's time to see him actually get drunk!"

I laughed. Stefan and I were in the same year of college, however, I had just turned twenty-two the past month and he was just turning twenty-one a week before we start our last year of schooling.

"I don't think Stefan will get drunk. He's the sober one, remember?" I reminded Caroline. Not everyone likes to party like Caroline and black out.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "He will and he'll like it. He won't even remember it the next day. And guess what I heard?" Caroline taunted with a cat like smile.

"What?" I asked with a laugh. We left our apartment complex and started walking down the street.

"I heard that Stefan told Matt, who mentioned to Tyler, who told me that Stefan's brother is coming to town. Now Stefan won't be known at the 'loner who lives in the Salvatore Boarding house' by himself. I always wondered why he didn't just live with Tyler and Matt in a normal apartment."

Elena sighed and momentarily blocked out Caroline's ramblings. "It's because the Boarding house is his family home. He's the only one who lives in it. Someone has to take care of the place."

Our University was technically right outside Mystic Falls, and since most of our friends were from Mystic Falls, that didn't mean we wanted to keep living with family, and so we all lived in apartments or dorm rooms still.

We made it to the café where most of our close friends were, except for Stefan since we were planning his surprise birthday party.

"I wonder what his brother looks like," Caroline murmured as we entered.

I shrugged, not prepared for the older Salvatore and not really caring if he came or not. After meeting Stefan in college and growing to be one of his closer friends, I have grown to accept the fact that Stefan is a private guy. If he didn't want to talk about his older brother, then I wouldn't ask.

In fact, I didn't even know his name.

Little did I know Stefan's brother would either be the best thing for me or the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for hitting the favorite button and the follow button. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. Also, please read to the bottom. It may seem boring at first, but it's instrumental that I introduce all these characters. Please review!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't explain it, but I feel as if something is going to happen today. I'm not one to believe in spiritual signs or premonitions, but I can't shake the feeling that something is going to change today. I don't know whether to take that feeling as something bad or something good. It's too hard to tell at the moment and I'm sure I'll write about it tomorrow. I'm probably just being silly._

_Anyways, today is Stefan's big day. We're all ready to let loose since it's his twenty-first birthday and it's only a matter of time before we all get so busy with our last year of school, internships, and our cheap bartending jobs to get us through college. I hope he has a great time. He's always so broody and serious that it's rare to see him truly smile and just enjoy himself. I think his attitude has something to do with losing every single one of his family members except his brother. Losing family, especially witnessing it, can make someone lose their mind._

_But I want Stefan to enjoy himself. He may be my ex boyfriend, but he's still my good friend. I'll keep you updated on whether or not we can get him to loosen up._

"I can't believe you're working tonight," Bonnie said with distaste. She was standing in front of our mirror that we kept in the living room for last minute makeup touches. "That's so not fair. We all took off weeks ago."

I sighed and shrugged. What could I do? At least the bar we all worked at was the place we were hosting Stefan's birthday party at. "Richard told me I had to fill in. I guess Cindy has a very bad flu bug."

Caroline rolled her eyes from the kitchen. I couldn't practically see her scowl. "Then he should have asked Vicki to fill in. She wasn't even invited to Stefan's birthday bash. She can work."

"She's probably off on some drug bender," Bonnie said without remorse. We had gone to school with Vicki, Matt's older sister. She was one year older than all of us, but yet, she didn't continue her schooling and nearly flunked out of high school. Matt tries so hard with her, and things with Vicki got so bad our sophomore year, that it made breaking up with Matt even harder.

"I guess I could ask her to fill in. I never really know what mood she's in. I can guarantee you that she won't do it if she's in a bitchy mood," I stated. Instantly I found her number in my phone and decided that it would be better to call rather than text. We all were guilty in the room when receiving texts to just ignore them sometimes. I didn't want Vicki to do just that.

"Call her because you bought a really hot dress for tonight and I want you to wear it instead of some dark blue t-shirt that we've all worn one too many times." Caroline flounced back into the living room to hear my conversation with Vicki.

The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Yeah?" She answered. It sounded as if she just woke up and it was three in the afternoon.

"Hey Vicki," I said happily. "I was wondering if you could take my seven to close shift tonight? You should make a lot of tips since it's going to be packed at The Grill.

I bit my lip and waited one second…two seconds…three seconds and then finally she answered. "Sure! I could use some extra cash. I blew through my paycheck this week."

I smiled and I knew Bonnie and Caroline were able to hear Vicki's response because Bonnie all but squealed happily. "Thanks Vicki. I owe you."

"I'll remember that," she said before hanging up the phone.

I threw my cell phone aside and sighed blissfully. "Mission accomplished. This way Matt won't be worrying about Vicki tonight, he'll be able to keep an eye on her, and we'll all get to party together," I said.

"Excellent," Bonnie agreed.

"But before you guys plan anything else for me to do today, I do have to stop in the office and proofread this one article."

"What?" Caroline whined and used her best puppy dog eyes on me. "You work too much sometimes; especially for that jerk, Klaus."

I pulled myself up from the couch. I had to start getting ready now, go into the office to do intern tasks for my boss Klaus, and then I would meet everyone at The Grill for Stefan.

"I have too. If I don't do this then Klaus could dismiss me. I'm lucky enough to have an internship through his newspaper company, but it's even better since I do get paid a small paycheck. I can't lose this," I said. This felt like the hundredth time I explained this to Caroline. I was just lucky that Bonnie understood because I don't think I could handle explaining it over and over again to both of them.

I fled to my room before Caroline could say anything else. It only took an hour to get ready and I was out the door before Bonnie or Caroline could see me.

* * *

I was quickly typing away at my desk; deciding not to concentrate on the eerie feeling the old building had when it is completely empty. Almost all the lights were turned off, there was no other noise but my fingers on the keyboard, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up the moment I heard the door open. I was sure I locked it behind myself.

"Well, mind telling me why you're so dressed up if you're the only one in the office, love?" Klaus's voice rang out with a smug attitude. I rolled my eyes and turned around in my seat. I was practically done anyways. He would be satisfied with my work when I e-mailed it to him.

I ignored the way Klaus's eyes ran over my body. Maybe I should have just gotten ready after coming into work. My black dress was not work appropriate. It was made for a party with its silk upper part that covered my chest modestly, but it was tight around my small waist and flowed out to mid thigh in sparkly silk and lace material. I wore high heels that made my legs look even longer too.

Klaus crowded around my desk and I gave him a small smile in greeting before whirling around in my seat and quickly e-mailing him my paper. I tensed up immediately as Klaus bent lower so his mouth was by my ear.

"You look ravishing," he purred.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't work related?" I muttered. I had no intention of falling into bed with Klaus. I pushed away from my desk; effectively knocking my chair into Klaus to make him back up.

Klaus crossed his arms in a threatening way. He always stood like that when he wasn't pleased by the outcome of whatever he wanted. But I wasn't going to back down. I was not interested in that pig. He liked to hook up with women, use them, and then all of a sudden they wouldn't come back to the office. I was fully intent on keeping my internship for this last year.

"You never answered my question," he stated.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't. I stayed sitting down and my heart accelerated as he came closer again. He put his two arms on my chair and blocked me from standing up. I definitely should have picked a different dress to wear to the office because my hands squirmed at my sides, trying to pull my dress down to cover more of my legs. He kept roaming his eyes over every inch of my body as if I was a piece of meat.

"I'm going to Stefan's birthday party," I murmured; my voice shook but I hoped he didn't notice. If he did, he didn't say anything.

"Ah," Klaus drew out. It was a known fact from my first week of working for Klaus and his newspaper that he didn't like Stefan or the Salvatore name.

During my first week of working at Mystic Falls Gazette Stefan and I were dating. He had surprised me during my first week by stopping by when he knew I was going to be taking lunch. He had surprised me and we ate at my desk. He had brought me my favorite burger from The Grill and we laughed and talked. Klaus came over to my desk, and I never got a full answer out of either one of them, but Klaus did not welcome Stefan like he had welcomed me.

"So it's Stefan's birthday. And here I thought you guys broke up years ago." Klaus smirked as he watched me shift uncomfortably in my chair.

I raised my chin and smugly said, "We did, but we're still good friends." Which is more than I can say for Klaus and I. We will never be friends.

"Perhaps you need a date?" Klaus suggested. His eyes roamed my body again and this time I didn't want to just sit there and let him ogle me. I pushed up and knocked my shoulder into him. "Ooh, feisty," he cheered. "I like it."

"I have to get going Klaus. I e-mailed you the article. I'll see you on Monday."

I walked away; not looking back, but I got the eerie feeling that he was watching me. I shuddered the moment I entered the elevator. Klaus was definitely creepy, but I had to put up with him and his disgusting ways because he ran the most successful newspaper within a hundred mile radius. I would just have to suck it up until the year was over.

Entering the bar I instantly spotted my group of friends in a back corner booth. Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, and Bonnie were all there. I smiled as I caught Matt's eye and waved. He waved me over with open arms and his boyish grin. This caught Stefan's attention and he looked up too and his straight mouth instantly went into a small smile.

How ironic is that? Both of my exes were staring at me with hopeful smiles. I felt an ounce of guilt hit me as I realized I broke up with each of them because I knew we made better friends then boyfriend/girlfriend status.

I decided to go to the bar before heading over to the table. I owed Stefan a birthday shot and so I ordered two shots of cheap vodka.

"Drinking alone?" Alaric Saltzman asked from his bar stool.

I looked at my old high school professor and smiled. We all saw Alaric as the young, hot teacher and he was always at the bar.

"It's Stefan's twenty-first birthday tonight. This is for him," I explained with a chuckle. "You're the one drinking alone, old man," I teased.

Alaric put a hand over his heart as if I wounded him. "Ouch, don't say that. You guys are getting so old. I remember you all during your awkward teen stages and pimply faces."

I just grinned lightheartedly. "Come on Ric, come join us. I'm sure everyone would be glad to see you."

"Nah, thanks though. I don't think the local high school history teacher should be caught partying with college students. Not exactly an ideal image and Mayor Lockwood is already on my case."

I left Alaric at the bar and before I could even make it to the table my phone rang. I groaned as I recognized the ringtone. It was Klaus.

"What?" I snapped a little too harshly since he was technically my boss and I had to respect him.

I kept walking over to my table while holding the two shots in my hands and balancing my phone between my ear and shoulder. When I got to the table I mouthed the word 'Klaus' to my friends and they all understood. The guys couldn't stand him and the girls all thought he was a pig.

"You look lovely carrying those drinks," he smoothly said. I could even hear a slight teasing tone.

"Are you here?" I questioned.

Stefan moved over in the booth to allow me to sit next him and I smiled at him gratefully.

"Save me a dance, love," Klaus stated before hanging up. I frowned down at my phone before faking a smile. I would deal with Klaus later. Tonight was Stefan's night and I wasn't about to let my egotistical boss ruin the night with his creepy statements.

After all, he was probably just guessing I was carrying drinks. He knew I was going to a bar. It was only natural to buy drinks when you entered The Grill.

"Happy birthday Stefan!" I exclaimed brightly before pushing his birthday shot on him and we took it together. I welcomed the burning sensation and smiled before pulling him into a little hug.

It only took a few seconds before everything went back to normal. Throughout the night Caroline declared herself as the one in charge of getting everyone drunk. She passed out drinks left and right. Matt, Tyler, and Stefan's teammates from football came to the bar later in the night and they were busy messing around near the bar. Vicki loved all the attention she was getting from her younger brother's teammates. Caroline and Bonnie were dancing together and I was just leaving a conversation with a girl from my journalism class when Stefan ran into me.

"Hey birthday boy!" I greeted him.

"Hey. How are you doing?" He asked with such concern that I briefly thought back to when we were dating; he would look at me the same way with his green eyes.

"I'm good. I switched to water about an hour ago." I held up my clear cup to show him.

"Me too," he whispered as if Caroline was near us to hear. She would kill us if she knew we weren't drinking the drinks she was ordering.

"Hey, I thought your brother was coming tonight," I said; looking around and expecting to see someone who looked similar to Stefan. I didn't even know his name.

"Damon isn't coming. I didn't really tell him about tonight," Stefan admitted. His lips turned into a frown and I knew the crinkles in his forehead meant he was serious. "He's not going to be around for long. He usually skips town after he gets bored."

"That's too bad," I said. "I was looking forward to meeting him."

After my conversation with Stefan I decided to go outside because it was getting too hot in The Grill. I went out back where only employees are supposed to park and take their breaks. Casually I leaned against the brick wall and closed my eyes; enjoying the cool breeze.

"Are you okay Miss?" A voice called out and I instantly opened my eyes and turned towards the man who was coming towards me.

"You're not supposed to be back here. This is for employees only," I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

He kept walking towards me and slowly raised his hands up to show he was surrendering. I narrowed my eyes though and didn't put my guard down. My feet were shoulder width apart, my arms were ready to defend if necessary, and I watched as he slowly smiled at me.

"You should be very careful on how to address people, Miss Gilbert," the man warned.

I heard a snap of leaves behind myself and another man appeared. My eyes scanned him and they both seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen them before.

The man who spoke to me had a bald head and a tattoo right at the top of where his hairline should be and it looked to expand all the way to the back of him. I couldn't see any scars on the second man.

"Yeah?" I questioned. "Are you the English police? Are you going to arrest me for poor manners?" I taunted lightly before the second man charged at me. I dodged his hand with the knife and swiftly kicked him in the back; sending him to the ground.

The tattoo guy came at me with his own knife and I ducked his swinging arm. I was close enough to send a low kick to his shin, and before I could do any more harm to the tattoo guy the second man came at me again and I sent a swift punch to his nose.

I didn't hesitate to grab his fallen knife and swipe it across his neck. I let myself stare at his bleeding form; gasping for his last breath on the ground. He clutched his neck and clawed at the wound as if that would save him. I wasn't expecting the tattoo guy to come from behind me and hold me.

"You're going to pay for that," he whispered harshly.

His hands were around my neck and I could feel my breathing get frantic as I tried to pry his hands away. It was no use. My breath was slowing down quickly and I was losing energy.

I knew I shouldn't have looked away at that tattoo guy. But I had never taken a person's life before and watching the second guy bleed to death because of what I had done captured my attention. I was like a deer frozen in headlights and now it was costing me my life.

My eyes started to slowly close when I gasped for air. Suddenly I didn't feel like I was suffocating as my body fell to the ground. Tattoo guy was suspended in the air as this animal held him by his throat. I couldn't see my hero's face, but I saw his back and heard his primitive growl.

That growl…I've heard it before. The last time I heard it was when I was saved in the woods. Could this be the animal who saved me before? Or was he human? I couldn't tell. I could only see his inky black hair and then my focus was on my attacker and I watched as the…_thing_…hold the tattoo guy so tight around the neck that within a second his hand was too tight and he decapitated tattoo guy.

His head went rolling to the ground and landed by his partner in crime. The beast dropped his limp body, blood everywhere on the ground and I nearly screamed, but I bit my lip and clasped my hand over my mouth to keep from drawing attention to the back of the bar.

I scrambled to stand up. The moment I saw the creature start to walk away, I called out to stop it.

"Wait!" I pushed my shaky legs forward so I was standing in front of my savior. He was looking down and I swore I saw the black veins on his face and the glow of his red eyes, but when he looked up at me, he had a human face.

"You saved me," I murmured. "Twice." I was so sure he was the man from five years ago.

Instantly, I felt his body on mine and he had me pinned against the bars wall. It was as if he had super speed also. And he was so close to me that I could smell his scent of leather and mint that it was intoxicating.

He took the knife from my hand and slid it into my back pocket and I gasped at the sensation of him just blatantly putting his hand on my body.

"Keep the knife. You can't be associated with these murders." His mouth leaned down to my ear and I felt his breathing on my skin. "You have to stop looking. Stop investigating. Stop asking questions."

I was so confused. One moment I think he has black veins running down his face and then the next I see his perfectly sculptured face and chiseled jaw and high cheek bones. His eyes were piercing and I fell captive of the dark blue intensity.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"Do you understand?" He hissed. His patience was running thin as I noticed his hands that were caging me in turned to fists. "Stop looking."

"Your eyes were red," I murmur. I can't seem to answer him or understand what he was saying. I was in shock at everything that just happened. "Who are you?"

He pulled away from the side of my face and looked at me. I was lost in his eyes and within a second my fingers were reaching up to trace where I thought I saw black veins. He pulled back with a snarl and I gasped. I swear I just saw a glimpse of razor sharp teeth.

"You're bleeding," he growled.

Sure enough, the moment I looked down I saw that my forearm was cut. I hadn't even noticed.

When I looked up it was as if this mysterious man…or creature…had never been in front of me. He was walking away.

"Hey!" I called out.

He froze in his spot but he didn't look at me. I figured that was better than no response.

"What's your name?"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." His voice was smug wrapped in darkness and mystery. I had to know more. I had to see him again. How could Stefan not tell us about his brother?

There were so many questions floating around in my head that I didn't notice Damon enter the surrounding woods. I didn't notice the crow that sat perched on a tree branch right above my head.

* * *

**Please review. Who do you think those guys were? What did Damon mean? Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. Seriously, they mean a lot to me. Some of you have questions and I really want to answer them, but I can't because then I'll ruin the story. Just stick with me and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Something happened last night. I can't explain it in detail because I'm not even sure I understand it. _

_I was attacked. No one knows about it besides Stefan's brother, Damon. He was the person who saved me five years ago and he saved me again last night. I want to call him a person, but I swear, five years ago he had fangs and veins growing on his cheeks and glowing red eyes. Last night I thought he even had black veins again. But when I reached out to touch them he instantly pulled away. I can't blame him. I would have pulled away too if someone who I didn't know wanted to touch my face._

_But that leads me to the question: is he really a man? I've known Stefan now for three years; going on four. I even dated him for a whole year, and I never once doubted the fact that he was human. And now after meeting his brother, I'm not too sure about anything._

_And what makes matters worse is that Damon told me to stop searching and investigating. I think he meant my parents' death. However, I can't do that. The police told me that it was just a car hijack or maybe a revengeful client of my dad's, but I know it was more. Why chase me through the woods if they just wanted our car? And the revengeful client? That didn't make since considering my dad worked for the police department. He analyzed dead bodies for any traces of evidence. All his clients were dead. _

_I have to keep researching their deaths. I need to know who those men were. Why did they kill my parents? To make matters worse, after I was attacked I didn't leave like Damon. I searched the bodies and looked closer at the tattoo on the guys head. It was the same tattoo that was on the bodies of my other two attackers. I don't think this is a coincidence; just like I don't think Damon saving me twice is a coincidence. _

I sighed while slipping my diary back into its place at my desk. I hadn't drunk that much at Stefan's birthday, I slept late into the afternoon, but I still had a headache.

There was only one thing that I could think of as I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I briefly recognized Caroline passed out on the couch with a bucket by her mouth and Bonnie sleeping soundlessly in our big, comfy chair that reclined backwards. I don't know how they got home and I don't know how drunk the others were since I didn't go back into the bar last night.

I couldn't enter the bar again because of the cut on my arm last night. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey guys, yeah, I fell and a stick did this to me.' That wasn't believable at all and I'm a really bad liar to begin with.

As I drove I thought of the words that I was going to say, but nothing came to mind. I drew a blank or nothing sounded good enough. I was a journalist for god's sake and I couldn't even think of a starting sentence.

I stood in front of the boarding house…Stefan's house….and Damon's house. This felt wrong. No one had been here before. Stefan liked to keep this part of his life private, and I was beginning to understand why. Maybe he was just like Damon after all? Whatever the hell that meant.

I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again and my hand shook. Maybe Stefan was on campus? I turned around to head back to my car, but I heard a creek. Instantly freezing, I slowly turned my head to see that the door was open an inch. My curiosity got the better of me and I pushed through.

"Oh my God," I mumbled to myself as I took in the expensive entryway and parlor. Their house's living room was three times the size of mine when I lived with my parents.

I was taken out of my shock by two voices yelling from upstairs. I bit my lip as I debated whether or not to go up. I came here to see Damon and I was determined to talk to him. I just hoped Stefan wasn't upset that I came to his house.

"You killed two people last night!" Stefan's voice roared. I shut my eyes from his anger. I was only at the foot of the stairs and I could still feel his fury.

As I walked slowly up the stairs I heard Damon's calmer voice. He seemed to be getting enjoyment out of Stefan's rage. "Technically I only killed one man. Your precious Elena killed the first one."

"Do you not remember what happened five years ago?" Stefan asked bitterly. "They need you two together and if you keep showing up to save her then you're risking everything."

There was a pause and I continued my way up their staircase as quietly as possible.

"She needs to be safe, Damon. I was doing okay at protecting her. You don't have to be here," Stefan tried to reason.

"You were doing okay?" Damon harshly asked. "Then why was she being choked to death last night while you partied with your friends? Answer me that, baby bro." There was another pause. "And since we're on the topic of Elena, you should probably know Stefan that she's here at the top of the stairs. I heard her knocking minutes ago."

"What?" Stefan growled and within one second, both brothers were standing before me; nearly giving me a heart attack. "Elena," Stefan breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," I managed to say. I wasn't looking at Stefan though. I was concentrating on Damon who stood off to the side behind Stefan.

"I think we need to talk," he bit out. His eyes were such a dark blue color in that moment that they almost looked black.

Stefan looked between us and his eye brows furrowed. He obviously didn't know that Damon and I had met. He must have only thought Damon saved me and left without saying a word like last time.

"Hey?" Stefan asked incredulously. "We need to talk?" He exclaimed. "What the hell? Do you two _know_ each other?"

"We had a run in last night. I already told you that," Damon said dismissively. He passed by me and sent a wink in my direction. I looked at Stefan apologetically.

"I'm sorry Stefan. But I need answers and your brother has them." I followed Damon down the steps and Stefan followed.

I watched as Damon poured himself a drink at their built in bar. He drank his whole crystal tumbler and then poured himself another drink. He turned towards me and motioned to an empty glass.

"It's eleven in the morning. I don't drink this early," I insisted.

He shrugged and smirked. I couldn't stop staring at his lips as I watched the corner of his mouth lift. It was as if his face was built for just that smirk.

"Suit yourself." Damon took a gulp of his second drink.

"Elena, you shouldn't be here," Stefan insisted.

"You really shouldn't be. What didn't you get when I said to stop looking?" Damon crossed his arms and I noticed his eyes looking me up and down, but I wasn't going to back down. I needed answers and I was going to get them.

"You saved me last night and five years ago in the woods. I saw your eyes and teeth," I nearly hissed out.

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose and so obviously I was onto something or else he wouldn't look this worried and pained. Damon just smiled smugly at me.

"So you're going to turn us in?" He taunted.

"No. You're going to tell me what I need to know." I crossed my arms. "The guys last night and the guys from the woods all had the same markings on their bodies. It's not a coincidence and I know you know something. Please tell me, Damon."

"I told you to stop searching. You're reaching for answers that you don't need to know," he warned darkly.

"Answers that I don't need? I was just attacked again by the same people who killed my parents. I know for a fact they killed my parents for a reason and I want to know why," I declared. "You're going to help me because if you don't then I just might end up dead myself."

"What do I care if you're dead or not," he threw right back at my face.

"Damon," Stefan hissed. Stefan came to stand in front of me and he put his hands on my arms. "Elena, usually I don't say this, but you need to listen to Damon. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"I might not know what I'm dealing with but I do know it's related to my parents. I have to try." I looked down at the ground, not being able to take his sad green eyes any longer. "Please Stefan?"

"Fine," Damon growled. He looked between me and Stefan with disgust. "You want to know what you're dealing with?"

"Damon, don't," Stefan warned.

Damon pushed Stefan out of the way with just a flick of the wrist. I gasped as I saw Stefan fly into the couch with a grunt. Damon stood in front of me now and he no longer looked like my knight in shining armor. His face changed slowly and I watched as his fangs descended from his gums. Black veins slowly formed down his cheeks as blood filled his eyes.

I don't know what was wrong with me, but I didn't feel as scared as I know I should have. In fact, the more I looked at Damon the more I came to realize that I wasn't scared of him at all. He had saved me twice now wearing that face and if he hasn't harmed me yet, I know I can trust that he won't harm me in the future.

"Elena," Stefan murmured cautiously. He held up his hands as if he was surrendering to me and he didn't know how I would react. "Please don't freak out."

I wasn't freaking out though. I had a million questions, and I knew that the old Elena from high school would probably freak out, but ever since my parents died, I've changed and have opened up my perspectives on things.

Damon was still in front of me and I watched with fascination as his face morphed back into a normal human face.

"Are you a vampire too, Stefan?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he admitted while looking down at the ground. He obviously wasn't as proud of his nature like Damon was.

"So I dated a vampire for a year while his vampire brother saved me in the woods five years ago?" I asked to confirm my own thoughts.

"I wanted to tell you," Stefan nearly pleaded with me. I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes, but surprisingly I wasn't as mad at him as I should have been for him lying to me. I understood that everyone had their secrets.

I looked from Damon who had a smug smile on his face and then back to Stefan and it was all of a sudden too much for me to handle. I needed to process this information without anyone else around. I needed to be alone and just forget about what happened outside the bar the other night. I couldn't be around two vampires who may or may not kill me sometime in the future.

"I have to go," I said more to myself than the two brothers.

I started for the door, and as I reached to open it Damon was right in front of me slamming it shut. He blocked my way of leaving and I gasped as we were basically flushed against one another.

"Move Damon," I demanded. "I have to go."

"I don't think so." Damon flashed his pearly white teeth at me and I got shivers down my back.

"Let her leave Damon. I trust Elena. She won't tell anyone." Stefan stood behind me with his hands crossed.

"I showed you the reason why those agents are after me. Now why are they after you? It's time to own up." Damon raised his eye brows and smirked.

"You're the one that told me to stop investigating my parents' research. It must be because of that. And if it's not because of my parents then I don't know why," I hissed in aggravation.

There was a moment of silence. I swear Damon and Stefan had a secret way of communicating with one another because I saw Damon's eyes flicker to Stefan's before falling back to me.

"Okay," he said easily. I didn't trust his tone though. "You can go. Have a nice day Elena."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as he held the door open for me. I slowly walked through the doorway and as Damon closed the door behind me, he secretly rubbed his hand against mine and slipped a small piece of paper into my hand.

"Bye Elena," Damon dismissed before I could react to the note he gave me. He probably didn't want Stefan to see.

I rushed to my car and when I was sitting in my driver's seat I unfolded the note Damon gave me.

_The woods. 11 o'clock tonight._

What the hell? Surely he couldn't mean the spot we technically met at, could he? That spot held horrible memories for me, but he didn't have any details and so I had to assume he actually did mean the spot in the woods I was attacked. And when did he have time to write that note? Had he been planning this from the moment he saved me last night?

I left the boarding house and immediately went home to be bombarded by Caroline and Tyler making out on the couch. I covered my eyes and squealed in disgust.

"Seriously?" I complained. "You have a room Care," I said.

"Sorry." Caroline didn't get up from Tyler's lap though and I rolled my eyes. This wasn't the first time I walked in on them and at least this time she had her bra and shirt on still. I headed for my room before Caroline stopped me one last time. "Remember Duke is throwing his party tonight. We have to celebrate since school starts in two days. It's the same spot as usual. Wear something hot."

Was it a coincidence that Duke's party was in the woods by the cemetery? Right near the spot I'm supposed to meet Damon tonight? I don't think so, but how would Damon know that Duke was throwing a party and that I was going? My mind hurt with so many questions left unanswered.

But going to Duke's party was a must. It would be easy to slip away and meet Damon.

* * *

I stood in a circle listening to someone from one of my multiple English classes talk about how they hate their upcoming schedule. I was with Bonnie and Stefan while our other close friends were scattered around the party. The bon fire was going at full blast and people were making s'mores, laughing, and drinking. Some had started dancing on the makeshift dance floor. Usually I would be enjoying the party more. I would be dancing and eating junk food while joining in a drinking game or two, but I was on edge. I was even more uptight since Stefan decided to be my personal body guard for the night and wouldn't leave my side.

I dismissed myself from the conversation and rolled my eyes the moment Stefan came by my side. I felt guilty for feeling this way, but I was supposed to meet Damon in ten minutes and I couldn't do that if Stefan was following me.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at me with such devotion that I felt even guiltier for what I was about to do next.

"You can't keep following me around. I can protect myself," I reassured him.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. I still don't fully understand it. Damon's being too cryptic and I'm one of the reasons why you're in this mess. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," he admitted softly.

I had to think of something. I had too many problems and questions and Damon might be the key to solving all of my mysteries.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I bit my lip; hoping he would believe my lie. I sucked at lying in the first place, and I wasn't prepared to lie to Stefan this night. "The line's too long so I'm going to go into the woods."

I felt a blush coat my face. Even though I knew it was a lie, talking about using the bathroom to anyone was awkward and sometimes embarrassing.

I waited a second before he nodded his head in understanding. "Okay. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Thanks Stefan," I said sincerely.

I walked off into the woods; knowing exactly where the spot was. It only took me five minutes before I was at the location of my attack. Looking around, I froze. No one was here. Had I misinterpreted Damon's note?

Just when I was about to turn back around and head back to the party, Damon was right in front of me. I could feel his breath on my face and my eyes were level with his small smirk. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes roamed over me.

"Your cover story to my baby bro was original," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at his attitude. I was starting to realize that Damon wasn't the nicest person in the world. He used too much sarcasm, had that perfect smirk on his face nearly all the time, and his crystal blue eyes seemed to taunt everyone he encountered.

"You're an ass," I declared.

"An ass that you want and need," he corrected me.

"Let's cut to the chase. What are we doing out here? Why couldn't you just talk to me at the boarding house?" I crossed my arms and raised my chin defiantly.

"The information I have is not appropriate for Saint Stefan to hear."

Saint Stefan? I wanted to ask Damon about his bitterness towards Stefan, but I was quickly realizing that Damon was a lot like Stefan. They were closed off and tight lipped whenever the mention of their family came up in conversation.

I sighed and decided I better stay in the woods with Damon. Locating a log on the ground I sat down and looked up at the vampire. I must have been crazy because I was actually okay with the term 'vampire'. It didn't scare me as much as it should have.

"What does this have to do with my parents?" I asked.

"The people after you and me are after us because of your parents. They were a lot like you and couldn't keep their damn noses out of other peoples' business." I watched as Damon curled his fists and paced over to a tree. Anger and venom was laced with each word he spoke and I nearly shivered at the intense words he growled.

"Your mother specialized in Genetic Engineering. That's basically when someone—"

I cut him off immediately, not liking how he was talking about my parents in such a harsh way. "I know what she did for a living. She worked with DNA and when she died she was currently working on manipulating DNA in different species."

Damon tipped his chin in my direction, not even giving me the briefest of glances. He rested one hand against a tree and propped his foot up on another fallen log. He was staring out into the forest.

"And your dad worked for the police department. He was a crime scene investigator. But what no one else knew was that he also was a Bio Chemistry major. He worked alongside your mom on this special project that no one knew about. Not even her company knew about it."

"Then how did you know?" I accused. Maybe I shouldn't be asking questions. I didn't know all these things about my parents. And if they hid work related things from Jeremy and I, then what else did they hide?

"Because I worked with them…sort of," he corrected quietly.

If Damon worked with my parents five years ago, and he barely looked the age of twenty-four, then how old was he really? I doubt he worked with my parents when he was hardly twenty years old.

"How old are you, Damon?" I murmured. I shut my eyes, expecting an answer, but nothing came from him. When I opened my eyes I wasn't prepared for Damon to be crouching right in front of me; eye level. Staring at him and his crinkled eyes, I knew that he may have been talking harsh about my parents, but that was an act. Their deaths affected him too. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "You lost them too."

Damon looked shocked at my words and I wasn't expecting the acidic laugh that came next. "You're sorry?" He asked in disbelief. "They were your parents. You shouldn't be apologizing."

I put both my hands on his shoulders and I watched as his eyes looked at my hands before he looked right back at me. He wasn't used to being touched so tenderly, but I couldn't help it. Saving and helping people was in my nature.

"You can pretend all you want that you didn't care, but I know that deep down inside of you there are feelings. If you didn't care then you wouldn't have saved me five years ago and you wouldn't have saved me last night." I was breathing heavily. I don't know if it was because the air was getting colder and I was giving him a long winded speech or if it was because he was so close and my heart was racing because of his close proximity. "You care, Damon. You might not care about much, but deep down you cared about them and you care about me."

"That's a big accusation from someone who just met me." Surprisingly, he didn't use sarcasm. He was right, however, and I agreed with a nod of my head.

"It's obvious you're on the run and it's also obvious that I somehow became these guys' next target. We can help each other."

Damon's hand reached up slowly and pushed back a strand of my hair. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Then tell me," I insisted quietly. My eyes searched his dark blue orbs and my hands gripped his shoulders until my knuckles turned white. "Tell me everything you know."

I waited a minute as Damon searched my face. We stayed in our position until Damon finally answered me.

"Okay."

* * *

**Let me know what you think Elena's parents have to do with the people targeting Damon and her. And how does Damon actually play a role in all of this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Also, if you go to my profile I have created five different banners for this story. They represent what this story will be about with the main characters. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My head is spinning even more than I thought possible. I feel torn between everything I believed in and all the evidence and stories Damon is showing me. It seems impossible that my parents could have anything to do with vampires, but Damon is adamant that it was my parents he worked with five years ago. And I hate to admit it, because if I do then that means Damon is right and my parents had secret lives, but I think he's right. I can tell by the way he talks about them, the sorrow and hollowness in his eyes shine bright. _

_When he talks about them it's as if his tone of voice reminds me of myself. And even though I still don't know much, Damon wants me to come over to the boarding house for an even bigger explanation. I want answers and I'm starting to believe that the only way Damon and I will get through this is if we stick together. He's saved me twice even though that puts himself in danger. I owe him._

_The last thing he and I talked about in the woods is how he's been in hiding for five years now. That 's one of the reasons Stefan tenses up whenever his family is talked about. It's because we're not supposed to know that Damon exists. I don't know when or why, but somehow a few years ago we all found out about Stefan having an older brother, but that was it. Damon told me that whoever knows that he's alive will end up on Crawford's—the government agency that wants me dead and to capture Damon—radar. Stefan had been on Crawford's radar when Damon first disappeared five years ago after saving me, but all Damon said was that Stefan took care of the three guys sent after him. No one messed with Stefan after that, and Damon thinks it is only because no one else knew about Stefan but those three assassins. _

_I'm scared that more attackers will come, but at the same time I feel ready. I took years of self defense classes after my parents were attacked. My instructor said I picked it up naturally. And so I'm ready to face my demons and hopefully put this case to rest._

"Elena," Caroline whined. She had just walked into the apartment as I sat on the couch going over a book I needed to read for class.

Classes had begun that day and I was lucky to only have one class in the morning; granted the class was three hours of long discussions and writing papers.

"Yes, Care?" I asked with a smile. I knew her look of disappointment and boredom. "Have a rough day of first classes?"

She sat down with a pout on her lips and crossed her arms. "Senior year is supposed to be fun and easy going, isn't it?"

"I think that's for high school. This is our final stretch. We don't get a break," I explained softly as if I was telling her that her favorite TV show would be taken off the air.

"Well college sucks. I am a theatre major! I shouldn't have to read the first six chapters of my book just for a test in two days."

"Well you better get started then." I looked at the clock and saw that it was going on eight at night. I had to leave to see Damon. "I'll see you later tonight. Bonnie's working a shift tonight?"

"Yeah, she closes. And where are you going?" She looked me up and down and smirked. "Are you going on a date?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "No! Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're wearing my favorite black skirt with a maroon tank top. You're make up is still on your face and from what I can tell, you just did a touch up about an hour ago, the hair is in curls which you rarely do anymore, and you borrowed my black high heels." Caroline grinned. "You're trying to impress a boy. Who is he? Do I know him? Is it Stefan again? Because you guys were _so_ epic."

I rolled my eyes. Caroline was my biggest fan when I dated Stefan. Sometimes she put too much pressure on us getting back together.

"I wore this outfit to class for the first day. I can't stand when people wear sweatpants the first week of classes. And I had extra time to do my hair today so that explains the curls. And I always borrow your shoes. You've never complained before." I grabbed my black leather jacket and started for the door.

"I don't care that you borrowed them, but I just want to know about the guy. You know I hate being out of the loop."

I sighed and took pity on Caroline, but I couldn't tell her about Damon. I might not ever be able to gush about Damon and how he saved me. "I'll tell you one thing, Care. I'm not seeing Stefan tonight, so you can get that idea out of your head."

* * *

The drive over to Damon's and Stefan's house didn't take very long, even though I wished it did so I could wrap my mind around everything that was happening. But the moment I was about to knock on the door, Damon was there with his cocky smirk and dark figure.

"Evening, Elena." My name rolled off his tongue so smoothly that it sent shivers all over my body. He motioned for me to come in, but he didn't move. I had to squeeze past him; our bodies touching in more ways than one.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked right away as I made my way to the parlor where his drink was already sitting on the table. I wanted to laugh as I noticed his icy drink sitting on a coaster so it wouldn't damage the expensive table. Most guys wouldn't care, but Damon did.

"Afraid to be alone with me?" He asked.

Damon was right. A part of me was afraid to be alone with him, but it wasn't because of what he was thinking. Damon thought I was afraid of him and his vampire ways, but in reality, I was afraid to be alone with him because everything seemed to be so tense and consuming with Damon that I didn't know if I could behave enough around him.

"Not exactly," I admitted.

"Well Stefan's out hunting bunnies and deer. Yuck, if you ask me. Drink?" He offered before sitting down.

"Yes please," I said right away.

He narrowed his eyes before pouring me a drink without asking what I actually wanted. "I thought you said you didn't drink."

"I said I didn't drink in the morning. It's night time, I'm a college student, I'm supposed to drink and live life to its fullest," I said dramatically. "Or at least that's what Caroline always preaches."

I was sitting in the arm chair while Damon took a seat on the end of the couch; closest to me. His eyes turned this deep blue and I knew that what he was about to say was going to be serious. "No one knows that you're here, right?"

"No. I wouldn't tell them." It wasn't like me to lie to my friends, but I kept telling myself that technically I didn't lie to Caroline. She asked if I was with Stefan, and I told her the honest truth. "I told you, Damon. I will keep your secrets. You can trust me."

Damon sighed heavily as if he was thinking carefully over his next few words. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning. I have to know everything."

"It all started with your mom and her research. That was about six and a half years ago. Grayson started his part of the project about a year after your mom. They worked together, and one night they were working late, and so when they were driving home it was dark and something was standing in the middle of the road. Your dad didn't want to hit the creature and so he swerved and their car went over the bridge."

"The same bridge they were killed on, right? Wickery bridge?" I asked.

"Yes. I was only about a mile away, and I could smell the other vampire around." Damon looked into my eyes to make sure I was hanging onto every single word he was speaking. "It was a vampire that stood in the road. He made your parents go over the bridge. He was working for Crawford. They assigned him to kill your parents, but he didn't stick around. He just assumed the water made them drown."

"Oh my God. They didn't tell me that they were in an accident. How could they not tell me?"

"They didn't tell you because they weren't hurt. I got to them in time. Your mom was unconscious, but your dad was still awake when I swam down to them. Your dad didn't want me to take him up to the surface unless I took your mom first, and so I took them both at the same time. I am a vampire who feeds on humans; which means I am strong, quick, and have great sense of hearing."

"You saved them. That's how they met you." I shakily brought my glass tumbler up to my lips and took a small sip. The liquid burned but I didn't let it show. It warmed me from the inside out. I needed it to take the edge off of Damon's words. Once again, I feel like I didn't even know my parents.

"When we surfaced your dad took care of your mom. When she started breathing it was clear that she was injured. I knew she had broken ribs and that she would have to go to the hospital, but it wasn't safe just yet. The vampire was still in the woods somewhere; probably reporting back to Crawford."

"What happened then?"

"I fed your mom my blood, Elena. It's a vampire thing. Our blood heals. That's why I can heal within a second."

"Does that mean that she was a vampire then?"

"In order to become a vampire you have to drink vampire blood, die with it in your system, and then that puts you in transition. When in transition you have about a day to either die like a human or you have to drink human blood. Then you become a vampire. Your mom was fine. She healed within minutes."

"I still don't get why Crawford had to kill me parents. Why are they after you? Because you healed my mom?" I was nearly hysterical. This was crashing down on me like monstrous waves.

"No, not exactly. That put me on Crawford's list. They didn't attack me quite yet. Your parents on the other hand wouldn't leave me alone. At the time I was staying at the boarding house, I was allowed in public without always covering my tracks and that's how your parents found me. They wanted my help with their research."

Damon searched my face for something and I knew my eyes were glossy with unshed tears and I was nearly shaking in my seat. I took another sip of the drink and decided to just finish it. I recognized the drink to be straight bourbon.

"Your mom explained to me what they were doing. I didn't believe her at first until she showed me her work and evidence. They needed my blood for further continuation. That's how I helped them. I gave them my blood. That's why Crawford is after me."

There was one thing Damon was still not telling me. I sounded harsh when I bit out the words. "What were they researching, Damon?"

"They were finding the cure for vampirism. They wanted to cure vampires around the world."

"And Crawford didn't like that?"

"Crawford is an agency run by some unknown person. I have yet to figure out who is at the top, but I know that Crawford wants to keep vampires around. I don't know why, but they do. Your parents were getting too close to the cure, and one night Crawford found the sight your parents were doing their research, took all evidence except your mother's flash drive. It was through my blood samples your mom had of mine that confirmed Crawford's suspicion. I was next to die on their list."

"It was a week after the break in that your parents died, Elena. Anyone close to them who might have known something died too."

A tear slipped out of my eye. "They were doing something good. They wanted to cure anyone who didn't want to be a vampire. I don't understand why Crawford is against that."

"I was unsure too, and I'm not one hundred percent sure on this either, but I think Crawford is conducting their own research. I think they study vampires' DNA and they can't do that if—"

"If my parents found the cure. Because then there would be no vampires to experiment on," I finished for Damon. I stood up and started pacing around the room. I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to calm down. "So you've been on the run for five years. Why come back now?"

Damon stood up and blocked my path. He took both of my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. "I come back every couple of months to check in with Stefan. He doesn't know the full extent because that would put him in too much danger. Anyone that knows anything about Crawford will die."

"Well then why are they after me? I didn't know any of this until tonight? Why at the bar?" I demanded. I was taking my anger out on Damon. Why did he deserve to live and my parents had to die? It was unfair to think this way because Damon didn't ask for them to die instead of him.

"I don't know. I check in and every time I come back to Mystic Falls I always check in with you. Every time Elena I know that you're still researching your parents' death. Maybe you're getting too close to something? What did you do recently that would trigger an alarm with Crawford?"

I searched my brain; trying to ignore the fact that Damon had been watching me for five years.

"I don't know," I stammered out.

His hands gripped me even tighter and our bodies were nearly flushed against one another.

"Think harder," he hissed.

"I um…" It was hard to concentrate with his mouth so close and his eyes searching my face for any flaw. "I was talking to Dr. Fell. She's the one who took over my father's job at the police department. I ask her for DNA and evidence updates. I left her a message about two weeks ago, and she called back and left a voicemail. She said she would call me again in a couple of days if she found something else." I trailed off. "She never did call and she always calls back. Do you think she found something?"

"There's only way to find out. I'll talk to her. She'll tell me."

"You can't. You're not a part of the case and you're not family. She won't tell you anything Damon. I'll go with," I stated.

"She'll tell me." Damon batted his eyes dramatically. "Being a vampire has its perks. There's a thing called compulsion."

"What? You mean mind control?" I was doubtful, but I'm learning quickly not to doubt Damon.

"I just stare into someone's eyes, and tell them what I want, and they do it." Damon smirked. He caught my eyes and I was instantly mesmerized. "Elena, you want to kiss me. We'll talk, I'll stand here, and your eyes will be instantly drawn to my lips. They'll be irresistible to you."

I listened to Damon's words and the moment he unlocked our gazes I licked my lips. For a moment I couldn't remember what his last words were to me. We were talking about seeing Dr. Fell and then I couldn't remember.

"So, let's visit this Dr. Fell tomorrow then?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. I have class from eight in the morning until three in the afternoon. Let's just meet there at four?" I questioned.

Damon leaned closer and his lips lifted up into a smirk. My eyes glanced down at his luscious lips and I leaned closer. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I realized if we moved any closer then our lips would be touching. I wanted that to happen.

"Is it even safe for you to be walking around in day light?" I asked.

"I keep my face hidden; make people forget if they talk to me. I'm very good at covering my tracks." There was a brief pause as I felt my heart beat speed up. "You're worried about me," he declared.

"Yes," I admitted. "I don't want anything to happen."

I was about to lay my lips against his. I wanted to kiss him desperately. My imagination ran wild about kissing Damon. Given his physique and his cockiness I doubted he would be bad at it.

"Elena," Damon caught my eyes again before I could actually kiss him and experiment. "You're free of my compulsion."

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over me and I backed away from him with three giant steps. I didn't miss the small hurt in his eyes as I registered what he did.

"You compelled me!" I yelled.

"Yes," he smugly said. "I wanted to show you how it worked. Now you'll believe me and my vampire abilities."

"You're a jerk," I hissed. Grabbing my jacket I made my way towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late," I warned.

"Be careful Elena." Damon stood in his doorway until I made it to my car.

I turned back towards him and sighed. His compulsion only gave me a bit of anger. The more I looked at my hero, the more worry and protectiveness I felt for him. I was trusting him with everything, and hopefully he was trusting me. "Damon?" I called quietly. If his senses were as good as he told me then he should have heard my whisper. He tilted his chin up in acknowledgement. "Am I still on Crawford's radar?"

Damon sped over to me and I gasped. I wasn't sure I was ever going to get used to that ability.

He tilted my chin up with two of his fingers to get a better look at me. "You will always be on their radar until we destroy them. But right now you're safe. If they wanted you dead then they would be following you and your every move."

"I can't go back and lead them to Caroline and Bonnie! I have roommates, Damon. They're my best friends," I was starting to get frantic again.

"Listen to me. At the bar it was Crawford sending you a message. It was to scare you. If they wanted you dead then they would still be following you. They must think you're a dead end right now."

"A dead end?" I mumbled.

"They either knew you were getting too close to figuring out about the real reason of your parents' death through Dr. Fell—which is why we're paying her a visit tomorrow. Or they thought that you are somehow connected to me and that's why they were following you that night. They must know that you are close to my brother Stefan, and they thought they could use you to track me down."

"So as long as no one can trace me to you then I'm safe," I murmured. I didn't know if I could do that. I couldn't just leave Damon to handle this by himself. He had been in hiding for five years because of my parents. I was going to help him.

"Exactly. That's why I want to go alone to Dr. Fell. It's not safe for you and me to be seen in public places anymore. They can trace you anywhere Elena if you aren't safe. No more credit cards; only cash. No more coming here unannounced. They could follow you to the boarding house."

"But that means no more seeing you. How are we going to work together in order to take down Crawford?"

"There is no you and me, Elena. I'll handle this. If anyone else finds out about all of this then their lives will be lost," Damon warned me.

I laid my hand on his cheek and I didn't miss the way he leaned into it. "Damon," I didn't hesitate. "I don't care that you're a vampire. I don't care about covering my tracks everywhere that I go. If that's what it takes to be with you and to help you, then I'll do it."

"You'll have to lie to your friends to keep them safe. Are you ready to do that?" He demanded.

"Yes," I instantly said. "The only way that we'll get through this now, is if we stick together. Please don't shut me out."

I waited for his reply, but he never gave me one. Instead, he took my hand off his cheek and pressed a delicate, soft kiss to the inside of my palm. I knew right away that he agreed with me.

We will save each other.

* * *

**Review please and don't forget to look at my profile! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Trust me, it's about to pick up soon. Expect a lot of drama and mystery to come. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to think anymore. Damon has told me so many things and I can't help but be angry at not just one of my parents but at both of my parents. I thought I knew about their lives and their research. After all, I was a daddy's girl and he always seemed to keep me in the loop. That's one of the reasons why I became a journalist. My father always encouraged me to ask questions and to find answers—no matter the cost._

_And now Damon is telling me that they had secret lives and worked against a government agency. Even though they were doing it to help vampires cure themselves and to keep the world a safer place, I can't stop the betrayal and hurt that fills me. I can't even write about it anymore. Trust is a hard thing to have for someone. You have to earn it. My parents are no longer on my list of people to trust. I'm learning quickly that I have to take care of myself and that Damon might be the only person in my life that I can trust completely._

I closed my diary and slipped it into my purse. I knew I should have been paying attention in class, but this teacher was so boring and we were only going over the syllabus. It was now time to meet Damon. On my way over to the Morgue, I dialed Dr. Fell's number three times to try to get a hold of her and on the third time of calling, her phone was disconnected.

"You tell me not to be late, but you're allowed to be?" Damon asked smugly as he stood in the alleyway that connected to the morgue.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that he was dressed in all black. He might just blend in if his skin wasn't so pale and contrasted greatly with his choice of clothing. He looked more like a criminal as he stood in the alleyway.

"I'm only three minutes late. There was traffic." I grinned cheekily. "Some of us don't have super speed," I whispered teasingly before turning serious. "Listen, I called Dr. Fell before coming over here and she didn't answer. I tried again and her phone was disconnected. I think something's wrong."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course something is wrong. That's why we're here."

I didn't comment on his snarky tone or words. Instead I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the door. "Follow me and don't say a word. These people were my dad's friends. They know me and won't question why I'm here."

Damon mimicked zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. I nearly growled in frustration at his immaturity.

I pulled him inside after me and the police room was hustling around. I heard snippets about murders, cases, and attacks. It was easy to go unnoticed.

"Elena!" A woman exclaimed with delight. I smiled at the older woman who was graying in the hair, a little hefty, and had wrinkles forming underneath her eyes. "It's been so long, dear."

She pulled me into a huge hug, making me drop Damon's hand. I pretended not to notice the emptiness my body felt.

"Hey Donna. It's really good to see you." I let her go and I noticed her eyes straying to Damon. She was looking at him with questions in her eyes, and I waited for Damon to say something, but he didn't. "Donna, this is…" I trailed off. I couldn't give away Damon's name. "…my friend," I finally said.

Donna raised her eye brow; and I thought for a second that she didn't believe me before her face split into a grin.

"I'm Donna. I practically raised Elena and Jeremy when their parents were working." She stuck her hand out for Damon to shake. "How did you meet Elena?"

Damon shook her hand but still didn't say anything. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face in irritation. I looked at him with wide eyes; wanting him to say something, but he just smiled and batted his eyes at me in a mocking way.

"From school," I jumped in quickly. "We met at school. We're actually here to see Dr. Fell. I tried calling her but she didn't answer."

"That's understandable. The boss got an e-mail from her about two weeks ago. She has mono; that poor thing. She'll be in bed for weeks."

Damon and I shared a look and we both knew what this meant.

"Thanks Donna." I gave her a small hug. "We have to get going. I'll talk to you later."

When we left the building I smacked Damon in the chest. "What the hell was that? She probably thinks you can't speak or something."

Damon shrugged. "You told me not to speak. I was just following your directions."

I rolled my eyes before worry gnawed at me in the back of my mind. "Do you think Dr. Fell is really sick? Or is it Crawford?"

"There's only one way to find out. I'll go research and get back to you."

Before Damon could leave I grabbed his arm. He looked down at our joined limbs. "That's the second time today that I let you do that. Don't try to stop me again."

I narrowed my eyes. "You can be a real ass when you're in a bitchy mood." I sighed, realizing I wasn't going to change Damon's mind if he was upset with me. "Let me come with you."

Damon shook his head. "No way. I can get in and out without anyone seeing me. And if someone does notice me then all I have to do is compel them. You're too recognizable. You need to go home and do whatever it is that you do."

I didn't have time to argue with Damon because he disappeared right before my eyes. I was so tempted to follow him, but honestly, I had no idea where he went. I took a calming breath and leaned against the building for a minute. Was Damon right? Was I too recognizable? Did I put the both of us in jeopardy?

My cell phone rang from my pocket and I answered immediately. "Damon?" I asked frantically. I knew he was fast, but he couldn't be that fast, could he?

"Who's Damon?" Caroline asked right away.

I bit my lip and racked my brain for an answer. "Um…he's…uh…I'm working with him for this article. He's supposed to be gathering information for me, but he's taking forever and we have a deadline."

Caroline seemed to buy my lie instantly. "Well since your work buddy blew you off how about you come and meet all of us for dinner? Bonnie is working and she said she could use some company. She and Matt are bored out of their minds."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I could use some friend time after finding everything out about my parents, Damon and Stefan, and Crawford.

"Wear something hot," she instructed.

"Aren't we just eating with the group? At The Grill?" I was confused. The Grill wasn't a place that someone would dress up for unless they were going on a casual date.

"Well some of Stefan's and Tyler's football teammates are coming. One of them might be your type," she said with a laugh. "And before you bail, I already told him that you were coming."

"Him?" I nearly exclaimed. "At first you say group and now it's just a him? As in singular? This is a set up Miss Forbes. You know I can't stand blind dates."

"Just be there at seven. And wear a dress."

She hung up on me and I rolled my eyes.

I didn't know how I felt about going to The Grill that night. I wasn't in the mood to be meeting someone new. I was anxiously waiting for Damon to get a hold of me somehow. He should call or text me at least to let me know what he found…or didn't find. He wouldn't forget to get a hold of me, would he? We trust each other enough to keep each other in the loop. There's no way he would hide something from me.

* * *

I smiled as I spotted Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, a few random friends from our first year of college, and I nearly faltered in my steps as I realized the only open seat was near the football captain, Jake Owens.

I shifted my brown satchel to my other side and waved as Caroline spotted me.

"Hey, you made it!" She cheered. I could already tell that she had a glass or two of some alcoholic beverage. "And you wore a dress!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at my best friend. I had chosen to wear a gold strap dress that fit my chest like a glove. It stopped at mid thigh with a floral design on it in a dark, rich blue. It was chilly out and so I put a blue cardigan on too.

"Elena, this is Jake. Jake, this is Elena," Caroline almost slurred.

"Can we eat now?" Tyler asked.

"Of course," Caroline chirped.

I blocked out everyone else and smiled at Jake. It was forced as I fiddled with my phone in my lap. Why hadn't Damon gotten back to me? Was he okay? If only I could ask Stefan, but that would draw in too much attention.

"I've been meaning to meet you," Jake said with a friendly smile. "I've seen you around at multiple parties."

I looked back up at Jake and I almost felt guilty for basically brushing him off, but I wasn't in the mood to be set up. "Yeah, I think I've seen you around too."

Stefan was on my other side and so I lightly hit his leg with mine to get his attention. I didn't even have to look down at my phone to send him a message. It came naturally to me and so I was able to keep a conversation going with Jake while talking to Stefan through text.

_Have you heard from Damon?_

Stefan seemed to get the message because from the corner of my eye I saw his fingers typing out a quick response.

"So, you're a journalist. Write anything that I would have read?" Jake asked sweetly.

**Not since this morning**

"I'm just an intern right now. I mostly copy papers, proof read, and take notes for my boss."

"That's not true," Caroline exclaimed. "You just told me that you were writing a story today."

"Right," I covered my tracks, nervously. I bit my lower lip as Jake stared at me with interest. "I am working on a story, but it's classified. I can't talk about it." I was getting so good at lying nowadays and that worried me.

_I'm worried._

Music started playing in the background from the jukebox in the corner and my whole table except Jake, Stefan, and I stood up to go to the dance floor. We weren't the only college kids at The Grill anymore and soon the bar life started to pick up.

**I'll go call him.**

"This is a little awkward," Stefan spoke up. I flashed my eyes to him as he stood up. "I used to date Elena and now it's very obvious Caroline has set you two up. I'm gonna grab a drink…outside."

I rolled my eyes as Stefan left the table. He was even worse than me at lying. I heard Jake chuckle nervously at my side and I forced a small smile.

"I'm sorry. This is kind of weird, though."

"Yeah," Jake admitted. "It's even weirder when one person knows the other isn't into this whole date thing."

I bit my lip and looked guiltily down at my phone. I decided to suck it up, put my phone away and smiled brightly at Jake. "Sorry. I was just tying up loose strings. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know one another."

"Okay then," he seemed to brighten up then. "Ask anything you'd like. Caroline basically has told me everything about you."

"Oh boy," I teased before starting with the basic questions. "What's your major? I didn't ask that before."

"I'm into photography actually."

"Really?" I got excited. "That's so cool. I wish I could take great pictures."

"I bet you look great in them," he flirted lightly.

I blushed and giggled. "Sometimes. I have to have a great photographer in order to look good."

"Well now you know someone," Jake leaned in closer. "Actually, I have a gallery showing on campus coming up in two weeks. You should stop by."

"What's the theme of the gallery?"

"Women."

I quirked an eye brow in question. "Women is the topic? That's different from anything I've seen before."

I heard my phone vibrate from my purse and both Jake and I looked at my bag. I bit my lip again, wondering if I should check it. If something was wrong, Stefan would have come inside to get me, but he was nowhere to be seen. It probably was Caroline or Bonnie texting me about Jake.

"You can get that if you have to," Jake offered. I could tell by his tone that he was hoping I would leave it.

"No," I denied. "It's probably nothing."

Just then a new song came on the jukebox and he offered me his hand. "Care to dance? I don't think our food is going to be done for a while."

I glanced around the room one more time for Stefan, but didn't spot him. "Sure. Let's dance."

Jake led me to the dance floor and he placed his hands on my hips. He really wasn't that bad looking for a guy. He had dirty blonde hair, at least six foot tall, and his body was lean and taut. He didn't have bulging arms or shirts that clung to his skin like a glove. His blue eyes weren't bright and crystal like. And he chose to wear dark blue jeans and not black.

He just didn't look like Damon.

We swayed to the music, my arms moving to circle his neck. We stayed front to front for a while before he rotated us and my back was pressed against his front. My hands traveled down from his neck and for the briefest of moments I got lost in the music.

His hands were warm against my skin and his lips pressed against my neck. I sighed as I sank back into him. When I looked down, his hands were resting on my lower stomach and I smiled when I saw the 'D' on the ring he wore on his left hand. It was blue and silver and just as perfect as I remembered.

His soft hair tickled the side of my face as I turned my head so his lips could travel down the side of my face to my neck. His tongue flicked out once and then a second time in a teasing manner.

"Elena," he whispered huskily and I could smell the bourbon and leather on him.

No longer could I feel Jake's t-shirt against my bare back, but I could feel the coldness of the leather jacket that I was used to seeing Damon in. I turned my head when I didn't feel his lips on my neck again and I was met with the darkest blue eyes I have ever seen. If I wasn't inches from his face then his eyes would look black.

"Damon?" I questioned.

He smirked at me and when I blinked my eyes in confusion he was gone. Jake was standing in front of me with confusion written all over his face. No longer were his eyes blue, but he had green orbs that looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked around the bar and noticed the employee door was open. That was weird since it wasn't open before. Bonnie was at a table with a family ordering food and Matt was behind the bar, serving customers. That door shouldn't have been open.

"Yeah…I think." I answered quietly.

Was Damon just kissing my neck? Or was that Jake? Or did I just imagine the whole incident and no one was kissing me at all? I had to figure this out. There was no way that I was imagining Damon. I couldn't be.

"You called me Damon. Who's Damon?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said truthfully. It would be humiliating if I was on a date, even if it was a blind date, and someone called me by a different name. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

I rushed away and towards the open door. I cautiously turned on the light at the top of the stairs and shut the door behind myself. "Hello?" I called out. I started descending the stairs.

"Damon?" I hissed. Even though the lights were on, that hardly meant anything considering the lights were so dim. I still could hardly see five feet in front of myself. "If you're down here this isn't funny," I whispered harshly.

"Geez," he spoke up from right behind me. He was leaning against the wall. He pushed himself off the gray cement and stalked towards me. "You're no fun when you're angry." Damon tapped his watch on his wrist. "It took you long enough to leave that douche bag behind."

I rolled my eyes. "His name is Jake. I had to spend time with him. He was my date for the night."

Damon rolled his eyes now and stood in my personal space. "You didn't look like you were having fun on your _date_."

"You were watching?" I asked with surprise.

"Only for a while before Stefan found me. And before you ask, yes, Dr. Fell is dead."

"What?" I gasped in shock. "How do you know? Did you find her?"

"She was left in her apartment. Be glad you didn't come with. She had been dead for a while. The police are handling it." Damon was speaking too calmly. "Elena?" He asked. He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me out of my shock. "It's going to be okay."

"People are dying! It's not going to be okay." I sniffled a little bit but blamed it on the dust in the basement. "What do we do next?"

"Now we both go home, you get some sleep, and carry on with your life. Go to school, work, and _dates_ with the prick." Damon nearly snarled when he spoke about Jake.

"You're jealous," I stated.

"I am not jealous. I don't get jealous."

I subconsciously licked my lips as I noticed just how close Damon actually was to me. "Were you upstairs before? Because I swore my mind was playing tricks on me, but if you can control peoples' minds then…"

Damon smirked. "I had to get you away from Jake somehow. So yes, I was able to control your mind so you saw me instead. And believe me Elena; I didn't do anything you didn't want me to do." Damon took a step forward and I took a step back so my back hit the cold wall. He efficiently blocked me in and I shook a little.

"Don't play with my mind, Damon. That's not fair."

"You loved it," he murmured. His head leaned down so his face was near my ear; the same ear he kissed his way down until he hit my neck on the dance floor. "You swayed your tight little body into me; pressing yourself harder into me as I kissed you…teased you."

His tongue poked out again as he nipped with blunt teeth against my skin. My whole body felt like it was on fire as I shut my eyes in pleasure. Before I could really lose myself in Damon, however, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine.

A thought struck me in that moment. "Are you compelling me right now?"

Damon looked shocked at first before he rolled his eyes. "If I was compelling you then you would know it, and believe me, we would be doing a lot more than just talking."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're an ass," I hissed.

I went to move around him to go back upstairs, but his hand reached out and caught my own. "Elena, please don't do anymore searching. It's too dangerous."

"I don't think that's for you to decide, Damon," I nearly whispered quietly. His concern was apparent even after his smartass remarks. Deep down Damon really was just a mushy guy. He just didn't let that side of him show and covered it with his sarcastic side. "I'm not going to stop until I find out what actually happened with my parents and you."

"I already told you everything I know about your parents and what we were working on," he snapped.

I turned to face him again and we were practically nose to nose. "Don't you want to come out of hiding? Don't you want to be able to actually stay in Mystic Falls longer than a couple of weeks? Don't you want to destroy Crawford? I can help!"

"I can't ask you to do that, Elena," he finally sighed. Defeat was written in his blue eyes as his lips made a straight line.

"You're not asking," I murmured. "I'm doing this willingly."

"I don't want you getting hurt." The way Damon spoke sent chills up my body. I stepped into him and gently laid my hand on his upper arm. His skin was cold, but yet it warmed my skin.

"I won't," I promised with sincerity. If Bonnie was seeing and hearing me she would point out that I was getting too close and serious with Damon too fast, but if Caroline was here she would tell me that I wasn't moving fast enough. I didn't know my complete feelings with Damon yet, but I did know that I trusted him more than anyone. "I know I'll be safe with you."

His leaned down slightly and I prepared for our lips to meet in a kiss. I really wanted to kiss him. I might have imagined him kissing my neck on the dance floor because of his mind control; however, I wanted the real thing. I wanted to feel his soft lips against my own.

Just as our mouths were about to connect, Damon sighed guiltily and turned his head. I never would have imagined him turning me down. I guess that shows just how much I actually do know him.

I bit my lip in disappointment and humiliation. Maybe I was crazy and Damon didn't actually want to kiss me?

"You should know more things about me, Elena. There's so much that you don't know and if you knew the truth then I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be down here with me." Damon was looking down at the ground still and it was in this moment that I vowed to never show him shame or disappointment. He already looked hurt and I could tell he put too much pressure on himself at times. If he was helping my parents find a cure for vampirism maybe that meant Damon really didn't want to be a vampire.

I put two fingers under his chin and turned his face towards mine.

"Don't ever feel ashamed about who you are, Damon. You're a hero to me."

* * *

**So what else does Damon have to tell her that makes him so apprehensive around Elena? Let me know what you think! Also, if I worked on making a trailer for this story, would anyone watch it?**


End file.
